


At His Feet

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Phil Coulson, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Kneeling
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Allbingo





	At His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Allbingo Valentines Fest

Clint opened his front door to a Phil Coulson he rarely saw. Phil was standing in his doorway, eyes turned downward.

"Come in, sir." Clint said. 

Phil stepped inside and stood silently, waiting for instructions while Clint locked-up behind him. 

"Go take a hot shower," Clint said, "then come back in something more comfortable."

Obeying, Phil disappeared into the master bedroom leaving Clint to his _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ marathon. 

Clint looked up when he heard his bedroom door open behind him. "Come let me see you," he said. 

Phil walked around the sofa and stood next to it. 

Clint nodded in approval. Phil was barefoot, wearing a well-worn Captain America t-shirt and soft sweatpants. "Kneel for me," he said softly. When Phil complied, Clint ran his fingers gently through Phil's damp hair and felt the man begin to relax under his hand.


End file.
